A Day in the Life
by InfernumEquinomin
Summary: Beatles Tribute number 17, LightXMatsuda and MatsudaXYamamoto, after the fact, long past the glory days, just one more day with Matsuda's shitty life...


Chapter 18: A Day in the Life-LightXMatsuda and MatsudaXYamamoto (that's the random guy Matsu's hanging all over in the last chapter of the 12th Volume, he's so cuuuuute!)  
>Note: Alright! Fresh from the Abbey Road LIVE concert at the Orange Peel in Asheville, NC! Nope, not afraid to broadcast this because it already happened! HA! My sister actually got on stage and sang with the band during the end performance of Hey Jude. She won a T-shirt. I got pictures of her making an ass of herself. No lie. Then we got everybody but the drummer to sign the free shirt.<br>She got one of those ambiguous concert Ts that guys or chicks can wear so I'm gonna sport it too. Fun stuff man. Fun stuff.  
>By the way, Trip and Dee are fuckin nuts man. Biggest hippies I've ever seen.<br>Damn cool peeps though.

Matsuda tossed the paper in the trash as he stomped out of the coffee shop. Kira stories. Still. It was driving him nuts.

Even dead the asshole wouldn't let him rest.

Matsuda sat in his car for a few minutes, just staring out at the people in the streets.

How many people did we help by putting a few bullets in Light Yagami? Did we help anyone at all? Did he have to die?

Matsuda slumped against the steering wheel and shook. I saw the real Yagami, I saw it, and I didn't care, I still loved him. I was only mad that he never told me, that he manipulated me, that out of everyone, he told Misa.

What does that say about my sanity?

Matsuda laughed weakly.

"Shit, I'm gonna snap and shoot a bunch of fellow officers at this rate…" he muttered and put the key in the ignition. He took a deep breath and someone knocked on his window. He spun around and Yamamoto was standing outside, Matsuda rolled his window down and smiled.

"oh, hey Yama, what's up?" Matsuda asked, feeling that fake smile on his lips.

"Oh, I saw your car and thought I'd walk over. You don't look so good Matsu." Yamamoto leaned on his door and Matsuda glanced away.

"it's nothing, just reading the paper." Matsuda sighed.

"Che, the shit story about that radical group?" Yamamoto scowled.

"Yeah. It's like he's haunting us, seriously." Matsuda chuckled a little. Yamamoto looked him over once then grew a small smile.

"Hey, can I get a ride Matsuda?" he asked and Matsuda frowned.

"Huh? Oh, sure, going home or to the office?" Matsuda nodded and Yamamoto ran around the front of the car, opening the passenger door.

"Your place." he stated, looking utterly serious and Matsuda chuckled.

"Are you inviting yourself to my house?" Matsuda asked.

"Yeah. You need some company." Yamamoto smiled.

"Alright, my place it is." Matsuda smiled a little and pulled away from the curb.

"You were close with him weren't you?" Yamamoto asked, Matsuda frowning and looking up at him.

"What brought that on?" he asked, chuckling down into his Glenlivet.

"You get set off every time someone so much as mentions it." Yamamoto shrugged. "It just makes sense that you'd have been close before that, y'know?"

"I'm the one that shot him." Matsuda stated, looking down into his glass.

"The shot wasn't what killed him though." Yamamoto pointed out, Matsu looking up at him.

"So?" he asked and Yamamoto sighed.

"Never mind." he waved it off and emptied his cup. Matsuda emptied his and refilled them, staring out the window from his couch, Yamamoto watching him. "I look up to you, you know."

"Yeah. A couple people do." Matsuda nodded and tossed back a swallow of the scotch.

"Not just a couple, a bunch, you stuck with Yagami through to the end when he died. With L, you didn't run away when everyone else did, even though a lot of people expected you to." Yamamoto said his eyes serious.

"I owed it to Soichirou." Matsuda chuckled and shook his head. "nah, I wanted glory, and it's not like I had anything to lose."

"Don't belittle yourself Matsuda." Yamamoto sighed and thunked his glass down. He crossed his arms and watched Matsuda drink for a little while, Matsuda just staring out his window at the purple tinted clouds. Yamamoto stood and Matsuda expected him to leave but the man leaned down and placed his hands on either side of Matsuda's head against the couch so he couldn't escape. "You're a hero. You fought Kira every step. Light was just smarter than everyone. Not even his father thought he was, even in the end. L was probably the only one that saw through it."

"Yama-" Matsuda started but Yamamoto glared.

"Shut up. You need to stop this, it's been years, he was a killer, the killer, just because he was your mentor's son-" Yamamoto started and Matsuda looked away from those condemning eyes.

"that's not it." he sighed.

"Then what could it possibly be?" Yamamoto yelled.

"I loved him." Matsuda answered, looking back at the younger man who blushed a little and looked away.

"Oh. I see." Yamamoto said softly, Matsuda sighing.

"You can think what you want, the mask he wore was beautiful and I fell for it." he said softly and pushed his hair back. "He did the same thing to Misa, and to Takada, but I was useless to him. Apparently, I couldn't be trusted enough to tell."

"that's good."

"no it's not. I would have killed if he'd handed the fucking notebook to me."

"But he didn't."

"No. He didn't."

"Matsuda, have sex with me."

"What?"

"You're gay, do me. Now."

"But I… I just confessed that I would've killed if he'd asked me to!"

"So? I'd kill if my mother shoved a gun into my hand." Yamamoto said seriously and Matsuda swallowed.

"that's not the same." Matsuda muttered and Yamamoto slid onto his lap, twining hands in his hair.

"Matsuda, have sex with me." he purred practically.

"Fine. But then we're going to talk about this." Matsuda stammered and there was a smirk from the younger man.

"Agreed." Yamamoto nodded and leaned in, nipping lightly at Matsuda's neck.

"Good." Matsuda muttered.

Matsuda woke up feeling a little lighter than he had in a while. He sat up, swung his legs over the edge of his bed and looked down at tousled black hair and leaned down, taking Yamamoto's glasses off his face. They were already a little bent but Matsuda thought he'd appreciate the gesture.

Matsuda walked into his kitchen and made coffee, heating up pizza from a few nights ago for breakfast, and flicking on the news.

There was a story about a cat setting a world record for standing on its hind legs and a story about a mailman that found true love while delivering mail.  
>Matsuda looked over onto the counter then glanced back at the bedroom door.<p>

Asleep.

Matsuda slid quietly off his chair and opened the cabinet, pulling a pack of cigarettes and lighting up. He'd taken two puffs when there was a chuckle.

"Since when did you quit quitting?" Yamamoto asked, walking in in just his boxers.

"Um, five minutes ago?" Matsuda answered sheepishly.

"Greeeat. Put it out." Yamamoto sat at his kitchen table with him.

"No ashtray, guess I have to smoke it then." Matsuda smiled and took another puff, trying not to cough. Shit, he was quitted wasn't he?

"Hmm, sure. Whatever." Yamamoto shrugged and grabbed his pizza, Matsuda frowning and slumping down in his chair.

"You took my pizza." he grumbled.

"Cigarettes are appetite suppressors, you shouldn't be hungry after that." Yamamoto smirked and took a bite out of his melted pizza.

"that's just cold." Matsuda whined a little.

"Smoke your cigarette and shut it."

"Okay."

"You're not as twisted as you seem to think you are."

"Yeah?"

"Anybody would kill for the person they love, Takada and Misa proved it, hell, people prove that every day."

"Why did you want me to…"

"I look up to you." Yamamoto answered and snatched the cigarette and tossed it into Matsuda's sink. Matsuda frowned but shrugged. It was probably better that way.

"What time is it?"

"8:30."

"Shit. I gotta go in today."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. I'll get dressed, you can drop me off at my place on the way in."

"Sure." Matsuda smiled a little and Yamamoto leaned in kissing him.

"Then I'll pick you up later and we'll go drinking again." Yamamoto started towards his bedroom and Matsuda chuckled.

"Whatever you say." Matsuda relented and smiled, looking over towards the man.

Strange day, that was for sure.

End. Yeah, it was fun trying to come up with a personality for Yamamoto based on like two lines… I think I pulled it off though… I hope. Maybe.  
>Input is always welcome!<p> 


End file.
